


The Classmates of 1900

by greenmoon830



Series: fanfics at the time Phineas Nigellus Black was the headmaster [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1900, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: What can be so special about the classmates of 1900? Nothing, but I'm still writing a fanfic about them. Theseus Scamander, Muriel Prewett, Cygnus Black, Roderick Plumpton, Fifi LaFolle and Norvel Twonk: six interesting characters who could be in this year, this fanfic about their time at Hogwarts. Every chapter will tell about one of them.
Series: fanfics at the time Phineas Nigellus Black was the headmaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964782
Kudos: 1





	The Classmates of 1900

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> I do a lot of research about my fanfics and in one of them I got to Muriel and I found out she was born between 1889 and 1890. I remembered that Theseus Scamander was born around these years as well, so I went to check is birth year too. He was born between 1888 and 1889. Then, I realised that there is a very small chance that Muriel and Theseus would be in the same year. For this to happen Theseus need to be born between September 88 and January 89, and Muriel has to be born in August 1889, which I know might not have happened because she used in her age as an excuse for people to respect her at Bill and Fleur wedding and she might have also mentioned she would be older if she would have been born later in that month. But, for the sake of this fanfic let say this is happened. I thought about this fanfic because I wanted to see their dynamics with each other and since we don't know their birth dates so this fanfic technically could have happened.
> 
> I assumed Muriel last name is Prewett. We know she related to the Weasleys through Molly's side and not Arthur's, but we don't know for sure that it's from Molly's father's side. For my convenience, I decided to call her Prewett.
> 
> Now if Theseus and Muriel be in the same year that means they would start Hogwarts in September 1900. I did some research about who else supposed to be in that year in Hogwarts and I found another four characters who could have been in that year: Fifi LaFolle, Norvel Twonk, Roderick Plumpton and Cygnus black. So, this fanfic will tell about all the kids who can be in that year.
> 
> The first chapter of the fanfic will be about their sorting and then each one of them will have a chapter, just moments from their time in Hogwarts.
> 
> I also wanted to add Henry Potter to the fanfic but according a calculation I made, he most likely a bit older from them. I'd probably add him in the future at this fanfic as a Gryffindor prefect, but he can't be in their year.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

'Take care of yourself and write me letters.' Theseus' mother told him while she held his three years old brother Newt in her arms.

'Bye mother, bye Newt.' Theseus told his family.

'Bye, Seus.' Newt told his brother and reached his arm towards him. Theseus smiled and grabbed Newt's small hand, he doesn't even know how to say his name correctly, something Theseus found really cute.

Theseus went to the train and quickly found a compartment with two boys. 'May I join you?' He asked politely.

'Yes, of course.' One of the boys said and didn't looked at him. He was focus in drawing something. When Theseus sat next to him, he saw the boy draw a snitch.

'You love Quidditch?' Theseus asked the boy.

'Yes, very much. I want to be a seeker, play professional Quidditch, maybe I could make it to the national team.' Only now the boy looked at Theseus.

Before Theseus could react, two girls got inside their compartment. 'We can sit here.' The red-haired girl said to the blonde one.

'Wonderful.' The blonde one answered and they both sat in the compartment without even asking the boys if that alright. 'Hey boys, I'm Fifi LaFolle.' She said with a charming smile and played with her hair.

'Norvel twonk, that's my name.' The other boy said.

'My name is Theseus Scamander, it's pleasure to meet you.' Theseus finally introduced himself.

'I'm Muriel Prewett.' The red haired told them.

'Roderick Plumptom.' Roderick said his name went back to his drawing.

'So, what can you tell about you?' Fifi asked them.

'My mother is an hippogriffs breeder; I have a three years old brother and I want to be an Auror eventually.' Theseus told them, he wasn't sure what he should say about his mother, it's not very fancy work, but he didn't plan to lie, so he decides to say the truth, if he wants to have friends, they shouldn't judge by his mother's job.

'Impressive, that's not supposed to be an easy job.' Norvel said.

'My mother is a close friend of Bathilda Bagshot, the known historian.' Muriel told them.

'Nice, it's a shame my parents don't know famous people.' Fifi said.

'I read her book about Hogwarts; she is really good author.' Roderick mentioned.

The five kids were from very different worlds but somehow, they pretty enjoyed the company of each other at the train.

* * *

'First years, gather around me!' Someone called and all the first years stand around the man. 'I'm Clifton Dunn, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of the school, now follow me.' They all walked after Clifton until they got to the black lake.

The students stared at the castle for a few moments. 'Hogwarts is really beautiful.' Fifi mentioned and the four others nodded.

'Get inside the boats.' Clifton called after he sat in his boat.

Theseus, Norvel, Muriel, Fifi and Roderick got into the same boat. 'It's little crowded here.' Muriel complained.

'FORWARD!' Clifton called and the boats start moving.

The boat of the five students shaken a bit. 'This thing isn't safe!' Roderick called and grasped the side of the boat.

Clifton heard it. 'I'm so sorry! Every year I forgot to mention that no more then four kids should be in a boat!' He called to them.

'Why they not fix it with magic?' Muriel asked and rolled her eyes. Clifton put out his wand and use some spell to stabilize the boat. 'I'm still don't trust him.' Muriel muttered.

'Yes, he doesn't look very reliable.' Theseus said.

Through all the sailing, the five students bend over on the boat, hoping they won't fell into the water. Clifton Dunn didn't impress them; they didn't fell they safe.

* * *

'Here are the first years, Professor Dippet,' Clifton told to the old guy who waited for them.

'Thanks, Clifton get inside.' Professor Dippet told him and Clifton got inside the great hall. 'Dear students, welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Armando Dippet, the deputy of Headmaster Black. As I suppose you know...' Then a cocky boy came there. 'Cygnus, nice of you to join us.' Dippet told the boy.

Most of the first years were a bit confuse about Cygnus arrival. 'Who are you?' Norvel decided to ask the boy.

'Cygnus Black, I'm the son of the headmaster so I used floo powder to get here. it's beneath us to use in something like the train, especially when we have another option.' Cygnus explained with a wide grin.

'I can't believe we have a black in our year,' Muriel muttered and sighed.

'As you know, you are going to get sorted into four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now form a line and follow me.' Professor Dippet finished his explanation. The first years followed him silently to the Great Hall. At the centre there was a stool with a hat on it. The hat sang a song. 'I'm going to read your names and you come to sit on the stool.' The professor told them. 'Black, Cygnus.'

Cygnus sat on the stool and Dippet put the hat on his head. It's took less than five seconds until the hat shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!' Cygnus looked at his father with smug on his face, Phineas nodded him, he was pleased. Cygnus went to the Slytherin table and sat between his older siblings: Arcturus and Belvina.

'Of course, he is in Slytherin.' Muriel said and rolled her eyes.

'This is going to be awful; he probably thinks he deserves everything because he is a Black and his father is the headmaster.' Fifi added.

'He thinks that? He is acting like that already! Like he some kind of a spoiled prince or something.' Norvel whispered to the girls.

Few kids got sorted and then it was Fifi's time. 'LaFolle, Fifi.' Dippet called. The blonde girl went to the stool. 'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted after sometime. Fifi went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

The time had pass, the kids sorted one by one. 'Plumpton, Roderick.' Professor Dippet finally said. Roderick walked slowly to the stool. It's took the hat half a minute to made his decision, 'RAVENCLAW!'

'Prewett, Muriel.' Her turn was right after Roderick. He smiled at her before he went to sit in the Ravenclaw's table as Muriel sat on the stool. 'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat decided on Muriel's house and she went to sit next to Fifi.

One kid got sorted as well and then it was Theseus' turn. 'Scamander, Theseus.' Dippet said. Theseus sorting took a minute or so. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat eventually declared.

'Twonk, Norvel.' Dippet called after Theseus got sorted. Norvel walked to the stool. 'GRYFFINDOR!' Was the hat decision. Norvel went to sit in front of Fifi and Muriel.

All of the students got sorted. Headmaster Phineas stand to make a speech. 'Another year at Hogwarts, I'm sure we all going to have a wonderful time as always. I remind you not to break any rules or you'll be severely punished. Now it's time to eat.' When he finished talking, he sat back on his sit. Only the Slytherins table cheered. The headmaster didn't make the impression that he actually wants to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Author note:  
> I do believe that Phineas connected his office with 12 Grimauld Place and this do make sense that if he had another option he would prefer his kids won't travel with a muggle vehicle.
> 
> I choose the housed according what we know about the characters. Theseus is confirmed Hufflepuff. Muriel is a Prewett so Gryffindor is the best option. Cygnus is black so there wasn't a question at all about his house. Fifi reminded me Lavender a bit so I put her in Gryffindor. Norvel saved a boy from Manticore so he braves enough to be in Gryffindor. Roderick painted a portrait so I assume it's enough so he'll be in Ravenclaw.
> 
> This fanfic will have six more chapters, about the six students who sorted. I still haven't decided which one I do first. I don't know if I should do this in alphabetic order, like the sorting, or to start with Theseus or Muriel which we know the most about them.


End file.
